Codename: Kids Next Door (2002)
Codename: Kids Next Door is an American animated television series created by Tom Warburton and produced by Curious Pictures in Santa Monica, California. The series aired on Cartoon Network between December 6, 2002 and December 7, 2007. Voice Cast 'vocal assault' *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban *Ben Diskin - Boy (ep14), Camper (ep9), Carlos (ep15), Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Doctor#2 (ep38), Girl (ep18), Girl (ep21), Gossip Boy (ep11), Guard (ep18), Guard#2 (ep21), Guard#2 (ep33), Hamsters (ep20), Hank (ep18), Inmate#2 (ep34), Jock#2 (ep32), Jock#4 (ep32), Kid#2 (ep29), Moustache Boy#2 (ep19), Numbuh 92 (ep23), Pirate#2 (ep37), Soldier#3 (ep26), Umbrella Guy (ep31), Wilbur (ep29) *Cree Summer - Boy (ep34), Boy#2 (ep15), Carlos' Mom (ep15), Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Dowager (ep5), Flower#1 (ep22), Girl (ep9), Girl#1 (ep31), Guard#1 (ep36), Guard#2 (ep19), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#1 (ep34), Merchant (ep36), Numbuh 2's Mom (ep10), Numbuh 88 (ep35), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Shark Mom (ep17), Ugly Kid (ep11) *Dee Bradley Baker - Baby Beetles (ep39), Big Badolescent, Big Guy (ep31), Bob (ep6), Bouncer (ep14), Boy#1 (ep15), Bradley, Bully (ep11), Cake Monster (ep23), Camper (ep9), Cat (ep26), Chewy (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Clip Clop (ep4), Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Doctor#1 (ep38), Employee (ep9), Farmer (ep5), Game Voice (ep31), Guard (ep8), Guard#1 (ep21), Guard#3 (ep21), Hamster (ep11), Heinrich (ep36), Huge Hamster (ep20), ICM#1 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep18), Ice Cream Men (ep38), Inmate#3 (ep34), Jenkins (ep13), Joaquin (ep18), Jock#1 (ep32), Kid on Ship (ep35), Kid Sargeant (ep32), Lenny (ep24), Louse Queen (ep7), Lunk, Maitre'd (ep21), Maurice (ep16), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. B (ep9), Mr. Fibb, Mr. Huggykins (ep14), Mr. Mogul (ep17), Numbuh 2 Guy (ep22), Numbuh 206 (ep20), Numbuh 34 (ep37), Numbuh 35 (ep32), Numbuh 65.3, Pilot (ep12), Pirate#1 (ep37), Pirates (ep4), Puppy (ep39), Rainbow Monkey Kid (ep33), Sir Giftalot (ep34), Sir Toasty (ep7), Skunks (ep9), Steve (ep14), Technicians (ep6), Ted (ep19), Teen (ep8), Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan, Turnip (ep5), Waiter (ep7), Waiter (ep15), Werepoodle (ep39), Werewolf (ep37), Willard's Dad (ep19) *Lauren Tom - Chinese KND (ep10), Flower#2 (ep22), Girl (ep6), Girl (ep34), Girl (ep37), Girl#1 (ep15), Girl#1 (ep31), Girls (ep9), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#4 (ep34), Judge's Wife (ep15), Lady (ep38), Mom (ep24), Numbuh 23 (ep32), Numbuh 44 (ep35), Numbuh 78 (ep37), Old Lady (ep25), P.A. (ep9), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey Girl#1 (ep36), Robo Bunny (ep13), Sandy's Mom (ep33), Woman Driver (ep26) 'additional vocal assault' *Amber Hood *Anndi McAfee - Anna Worthington (ep38), Female Reporter (ep38), Additional Voices *Billy West *Brian Tochi - Cheese Ninja Leader (ep21) *Candi Milo - Lasso Lass (ep4), Lady (ep11), Leona (ep30), Lydia Gilligan (ep16), Miss Goodwall (ep11), Numbuh 2's Grandma (ep16), Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui - Pedestrian (ep25), The Kid (ep25), Additional Voices *Charlie Schlatter *Chris Edgerly *Daran Norris - Announcer (ep9), Assistant (ep9), Big Brother (ep17), Cheese Ninja#1 (ep21), Count Spankulot, DJ (ep8), Dad (ep2), Dumb John (ep37), Ed (ep19), Gooey (ep37), Guard#1 (ep19), Guards (ep8), Homeworko (ep9), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#3 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#4 (ep31), Joe Balooka (ep33), Judge heerkumsduh (ep15), Maitre'd (ep7), Mo (ep37), Moustache (ep19), Mr. White (ep22), Pirate (ep17), Pirates (ep4), Robot (ep31), Sargent (ep2), Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Violinist (ep7), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Dave Wittenberg *Frank Welker - Bus Driver (ep29), Defense Array (ep12), Guard#4 (ep21), Guy Driver (ep26), Kong (ep36), Monty Uno, Professor XXXL, Truck Driver (ep11), Additional Voices *Greg Cipes *Grey DeLisle - Boy#1 (ep15), Cheerleader (ep8), Crazy Old Cat Lady (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep3), Julie (ep8), Laura Limpin, Lizzie Devine, Mega Mom (ep10), Mid Western Mom (ep3), Numbuh 142's Mom (ep19), Numbuh 66 (ep10), Valerie (ep39), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Hynden Walch *James Arnold Taylor - Boy (ep32), Egg Boy (ep32), Guard#1 (ep33), Kid Leader (ep32), King Sandy, Knight#2, Pizza Boy (ep22), Additional Voices *Janice Kawaye - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee (ep31), Numbuh 92 (ep35), Additional Voices *Jason Harris - Coffee Worker#2 (ep24), Computer (ep32), Jock (ep8), Jock#3 (ep32), Marty (ep8), Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Numbuh 59 (ep20), Additional Voices *Jason Marsden *Jeff Glen Bennett - Bartender (ep14), Chuck (ep14), Dad (ep6), Destructo Dad (ep10), Dr. Teef (ep3), Dude (ep33), Knight#1, Knight#3, Lifeguard (ep24), Mad Dad (ep3), Mr. Beetles (ep39), Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz (ep14), Romeo (ep33), Taxi Driver (ep25), Technicians (ep6), Train Driver (ep25), Usher#1 (ep17), Usher#2 (ep17), Additional Voices *Jennifer Hale - Airplane Announcer (ep25), Assistant (ep9), Cat (ep39), Cheryl (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Computer, Cowboy Kid (ep32), Dixie (ep29), Evil Computer (ep18), Flower#3 (ep22), Girl (ep23), Girl (ep29), Girl#2 (ep32), Grace (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep17), Hindu Boy (ep34), Major Mrs. Manners (ep2), Margie (ep14), Miss Thompson (ep29), Mom (ep2), Moustache Girl (ep19), Mrs. Beetles (ep39), Nerd (ep8), Newscaster (ep21), Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright, Nurse (ep38), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey Girl#2 (ep36), Reporter (ep5), Runt (ep29), Rupert's Mom (ep5), Secretary (ep9), Several Girls (ep6), Train Announcer (ep25), Additional Voices *Jess Harnell *Jesse Schmal *Jill Tally *Jim Cummings *Joe Alaskey *John DiMaggio - Big Brother (ep5), Additional Voices *Josh Peck *Kath Soucie *Keith Ferguson *Keone Young *Kevin Michael Richardson - Cheese Ninja#2 (ep21), Cheese Shogun (ep21), Doctor#3 (ep38), Dr. Lincoln (ep38), Ice Cream Beast (ep2), Ice Cream Men (ep2), Numbuh 5's Dad, Shark Dad (ep17), Additional Voices *Khary Payton - Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep38), Reporter (ep38), Voice Over (ep38), Additional Voices *Kim Mai Guest *Kurtwood Smith *Lie Vin *Lydia Look *Mark Graue *Mark Hamill - Pirate (ep4), Stickybeard, Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Additional Voices *Masasa *Matt Levin - Hooves (ep35), Ice Cream Guy#3 (ep31), Numbuh 60/Patton Drilovsky, Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche - Father, Ice Cream Man#5 (ep31), Male Computer (ep35), Mr. Frybingle (ep32), Train Conductor (ep25), Additional Voices *Moira Quirk *Nikka Futterman *Ogie Banks *Phil LaMarr *Quinton Flynn *Rachael MacFarlane - Beth (ep36), Even More Girls (ep6), Girl#1 (ep32), Hamsters (ep20), Numbuh 202 (ep35), Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie, Numbuh 58 (ep20), Additional Voices *Richard Horvitz *Rob Paulsen - Al Sugarh (ep36), Guard#2 (ep36), Julian (ep25), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. Mogul (ep12), Mr. Washer (ep25), Rupert (ep5), Additional Voices *Roger Craig Smith *Roger L. Jackson *Roger Rose *Santos *Scott Menville *Steve Blum *Tara Strong - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Tom Kane - Monkey (ep12), Simon (ep12) *Tom Kenny - Android (ep38), Boy#3 (ep15), Brother (ep25), Campers (ep9), Carlos' Dad (ep15), Chester, Class President (ep29), Coffee Worker#1 (ep24), Common Cold, Councelor (ep9), Cuppa Joe (ep24), Doctor (ep37), Fake Delightful Children (ep23), Goof (ep29), Guard (ep8), Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man (ep38), Jock (ep8), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#3 (ep29), Kid Shark (ep17), Knightbrace, Liver (ep3), Moustache Boy#1 (ep19), Mr. Jelly (ep3), Mr. Wink, Ned (ep19), Nerd (ep37), Numbuh 132 (ep19), Numbuh 16 (ep10), Numbuh 30c (ep6), Numbuh 35 (ep24), Numbuh 42, Numbuh 67 (ep10), Numbuh 68 (ep10), Operative C (ep35), Pilot (ep26), Pirate (ep17), President (ep38), Principal (ep3), Rabid Dog (ep25), Ricky (ep38), Sheldon (ep16), Soldier#1 (ep26), Soldier#2 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep12), Teen (ep8), Additional Voices Kenny and the Chimp 'voices' *Candi Milo - Salmonella Fitzgerald (ep1) *Eddie Deezen - Ice Cream Guy (ep1) *Frank Welker - Chimpy (ep1), Professor XXL (ep1) *Gregg Berger - Hotline Voice (ep1) *Tom Kenny - Kenny (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons